1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to camouflage clothing devices and more particularly pertains to a new camouflage clothing device for providing a camouflaging means for a hunter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of camouflage clothing devices is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,517,230 describes a device that includes elongated strips positioned on an article of the clothing for holding a plurality of artificial leafs. Another type of camouflage clothing device is U.S. Pat. No. 5,274,848 which includes a method of attaching a plurality of filaments to clothing for aiding in the camouflaging of the clothing.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that includes a body covering or garment which substantially covers a hunter for camouflaging the hunter's body. The device should include a means for allowing the hunter to determine the amount of camouflage and the color thereof to be positioned on the garment. This will provide more options for the hunter to vary the use of the device and to tailor its use for a variety of environments.